Just the Three of Us
by Gakuenchou1
Summary: Set in an AU when our technological advances exist, Korra uses a text message to get out of a hellacious meeting with Tenzin and a couple world leaders. A cute, fluffy, funny oneshot with Korrasami and Tenzin lecturing a panic-stricken Korra about becoming a mother.


"When is this goddamn meeting going to start already!? For once I'm early and everyone else is fucking late."

Pacing back and forth, Korra waited impatiently for an important meeting to commence.. Of all times to have a meeting, it was now right when something more important was about to happen soon. The Avatar sighed, glancing at the grandfather clock in the council room, earning herself a curious stare from her mentor, Tenzin. "Is something wrong, Korra?" He asked, the calmness in his tone irked Korra the most out of this situation.

"Yes, something's wrong!" She wildly flailed her arms in the air when Tenzin asked such a silly question about something obvious. Anyone in their right mind could tell something was wrong. "Asami is due any day now and here I am waiting on some _world leaders_ to go over some _new_ program they're wanting issued out."

Tenzin's eyebrow raised curiously. He could see the worry plastered all over Korra's face as she continued to pace. She was biting her nails, scrunching her nose at the time, and huffed loudly every time she thought she heard the door creak open when it turned out to be a flock of screeching birds pecking on the windows. "You need to relax. Asami has a few more weeks before she's due. You do realize when the Avatar's child is born, you'll have a lot more responsibility, Korra, not just for when you have to deal with meetings and protecting the world. You're going to be a mother, but I'm sure the welcoming party for your baby will be extravagant and you'll receive lots of gifts."

Korra shifted her eyes away from Tenzin as he spoke, half-tempted to groan at his lecture about parenthood and for once she didn't care about getting things from people even if they ended up being nice gestures. "Tenzin, I'll be fine. I'm just nervous for Asami. You should have seen her during morning sickness. I felt so horrible for her. I would have traded places on the spot if there was a chance." She knew if she had been the pregnant one instead of Asami, it would be rather difficult to be the Avatar and be pregnant. Asami understood this, so therefore… the engineer gladly offered herself as a vessel for their future child.

"Or children…." That was the **plural** form of the word correct? Heart thumping madly now, Korra bit down on her finger after she muttered the word. She wasn't sure how'd she feel if Asami ended up having twins. There were no signs on the last ultrasound that indicated if there were two beating hearts instead of one, but Korra knew to expect the unexpected. "I know what you mean. When Pema was pregnant with Rohan, I couldn't bear to see her lift a finger. She yelled at me constantly for doing things for her when she knew she could do them. She's a stubborn woman, but alas… a strong one." Pema! Korra had a epiphany right there when the woman's name was mentioned..

Of course, she could always ask Pema for advice on how to raise kids aside from her own mother. Her mother had already been bombarded with questions about the whole ordeal and she even had a lecture or two from her father about raising children. Korra thought, though, that with Pema raising four children who became all airbenders, then she would know exactly what do if she needed help. _Maybe I can ask Jinora to babysit? Or maybe Lin and Kya could._ She shook her head, realizing she was getting ahead of herself.

Finally, after an hour of waiting, the door opened to reveal Lord Zuko and someone from the Earth Kingdom which had been recently converted into a nation itself, freeing them from any sort of diplomatic affairs with other nations and kingdoms around Republic City. Korra tensed up when she saw them walk in, and Tenzin told them it was okay to sit. "It's good to see you again, Korra… Tenzin." Zuko bowed to them graciously as he always did. _About fucking time,_thought Korra irritably as she bowed her head in return. She pulled out her chair and sat down comfortably, knowing this is going to be an excruciatingly long couple of hours.

When the older men began to speak about the current status of the newly dubbed Earth Nation, Korra felt something vibrating in her inside jacket. "Hm?" Thinking something was wrong because Asami knew she was at a meeting, she opened the flap of her jacket and pulled out her cell phone, eyeing the name curiously that had popped up. It was like clockwork for those two. Korra and Asami knew exactly when one needed the other. It was like they were completely intertwined, connected by that mythical red string of fate.

It was worse when it came to their emotions because when Asami cried, Korra cried. When Asami was pissed, Korra was grovelling for forgiveness for something she had probably has done. When Asami was in the mood for sex, well, obviously Korra gladly obliged. Korra slid her phone open to unlock it and punched in their anniversary date as the passkey. Korra's face lit up with the news that was just sent to her and that Asami had informed her that the baby had kicked. Korra's heart jumped to her throat and slid her phone underneath the table to avoid Tenzin's watchful eye.

She should have been paying attention, and whenever she was asked a question, or basically needed to give her input on a certain subject, she would nod her head in agreement every time. Who knew what sort of deals were made in the meeting by the end of it. _Tenzin will send out a mass email I'm sure._ Korra began to reply to Asami's text immediately, feeling as if something might be wrong considering she sent the text with a strange emoji that Korra couldn't understand.

**Asami:** The baby just kicked again.

**Korra:** Hold on, I'm on my way home from the meeting.

**Asami:** No, Korra. Stay at the meeting. I'm fine.

**Asami: **It's natural for unborn babies to do this.

**Korra:** But you sound like there's a problem? D:

**Asami:** I don't sound anything. We're texting Korra, not on the phone.

**Korra:** Oh… well, are you okay? Maybe I should come anyway.

**Asami:** Goddamit, Korra. Put the phone away before Tenzin yells at you.

**Korra:** B-b-but… the baby kicked.

**Asami:** I know… I told you this. I don't need you to dote on me constantly.

**Korra:** I think I'm going to come anyway. Just in case something happens.

Before Asami could reply, she clicked her phone and looked up to see Tenzin's blue eyes on her. Had he been watching her this entire time? Why didn't he say anything? According to the expression on his face, he had been fuming over it for the last several minutes, but because it was Lord Zuko and not anyone else from the Fire Nation, Tenzin kept quiet, stroking his long greying beard. "How is your mother doing, Tenzin? I haven't spoken to Katara in quite some time." Korra arched a curious brow at the firebender, wondering if there had been some sort of affair going on between them, or if Zuko had been interested in starting one. She grinned in Zuko's direction.

"Mother is fine," said Tenzin quickly. "She's been busy."

"Ah, that's good to...hear." Zuko's voice trailed off as he caught Korra's eyes suddenly staring him down like he was caught red handed. He took this time to change the conversation back to the important matters that needed to be dealt with. Korra chuckled to herself and stood from her seat. "Sorry to interrupt, but I need to visit the little girl's room," said Korra. She quickly moved from the table, literally rushing toward the door before she was caught by Tenzin again. She could feel his blue eyes watching her like a hawk. "Korra. Sit. I know what you're up to. You can't fool me."

Korra grinded her back teeth, sighing at the old man before she twisted her own words around. "Come on, Tenzin. Don't you remember what happened last meeting when you wouldn't let me use the bathroom? It was a female emergency, too, and that was just wrong. You owe me." Tenzin's face flushed an embarrassing shade of red as the incident Korra was talking about. This made Lord Zuko begin giggling like a schoolgirl as well as the ambassador for the Earth Kingdom. "Shut up, the both of you. Korra, fine… go. You better be back in ten minutes." Tenzin released a defeated sigh and drug his hands down his tired face.

As the Avatar relished in her victory against a feisty competitor such as her mentor, she slipped out of the council room and bounced toward the bathroom while dialing Asami's phone. "Asami," said Korra in a sing-song tone. "I'll be home in ten minutes." She could hear the engineer giving her hell for leaving on the other end, which was loud enough to force Korra to pull the phone from her ear. "Calm down, calm down. I'm going to stop by the store and get that tea you like and we'll spend the rest of the day together… just the three of us."


End file.
